Information management applications provide users with effective and convenient ways to communicate with others and manage their information. Examples of information management applications include but are not limited to email applications and calendar applications. Some information management applications integrate these various types of applications by way of modules, such as email, calendar, contact, and task modules, although each type of application or functionality may also be provided in a stand-alone manner. Microsoft® Outlook® is one example of an information management application.
While many information management applications are provided as locally installed and executed applications, many can be experienced in a wide variety of ways. For example, some information management applications are available as web-based applications that are experienced through a browser application, as mobile applications customized for mobile environment, or even as a mobile web-based application generally developed for a mobile browser experience. In addition, information management applications can be experienced on a wide variety of computing devices, such as desktop, laptop, or tablet computers, mobile phones, gaming systems, Internet appliances, or any other physical or virtual computing system, variation, or combination thereof.
Among many other features, most information management applications include draft features that store draft items started but not yet completed by a user. For example, a user may begin email, but not send it. The draft email can be saved in a drafts folder, to which the user may return at a later time to complete or delete drafts. Some applications provide an indication within a conversation view of an inbox that a particular email has a draft reply associated with it.
Another feature related to calendar modules involves reminding users of upcoming or past due events scheduled on behalf of a user. For example, upon navigating to a view of a calendar module, the user may be notified of various scheduled events by way of a window or other view within which the scheduled events are presented.